This invention concerns an auto-holding type of electromagnetic relay, i.e., an electromagnetic relay having means to magnetically retain its contacts in their position (closed or open) determined during actuation of its electromagnetic exciter coil. Such relays are also referred to as magnetic latching relays. Auto-holding electromagnetic relays as such have been known and are, for example, described in Japan Utility Patent "Koho" No. 48-28122 (1973). However, with such conventional auto-holding relays, it is difficult to achieve sufficient magnetic force to assure retention of the contacts in their determined position because such relays are so designed that in at least one of their magnetic auto-holding circuits the magnetic resistance is too high.